The Plagues (Gliead Style)
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: AU: Gilead suffers a cataclysmic by the wrath of God, or at least His hooded supernatural followers that are pissed at it's fanatical society. Give them a taste of their own medicine and destruction. OC. One shot. Song: Plagues from The Prince of Egypt.


_**The Plagues from the movie "Prince of Egypt." **_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This sprung up when I was listening to my favorite song from my childhood movie. I highly recommend listening to this song OC is however you imagine him to be. This is pure supernatural and fantasy just to bash Gilead.**_

* * *

It was coming, they could feel it. All the Handmaids of Gilead received whispers from that one man who held just as much hatred for Gilead. Looking up, they saw sky begin to storm, but this storm was not ordinary, it was as that man warned them about. The ladies in red stopped their march when the first thunder rumbled, they ignored Aunt Lydia who ordered them to move. When they refused to obey her, she and the other Aunts stepped forward with their shockers in hand, but before they could strike them, the ground shook, surprising the Aunts and soldiers who stumbled and fell. The Handmaids stood still, unafraid as they turned their heads to the Aunts with eerie smiles, frightening them as they began to whisper in unison.

**(8x) Thus saith the Lord **

The Aunts felt fear rising in them at the words and the eerie calmness the Handmaids gave off in the face of an tremor and an incoming storm.

**Since you refused to free my people**

Aunt Lydia turned around at the voice and saw a line of people in black cloaks blocking them, their hoods shadowing their faces. The other Aunts held their shockers in hand while the soldiers readied their guns, but their weapons were turned to dust with the flick of one of the cloaked strangers' fingers. The Handmaids didn't stop their chant as they watched the Aunts back away from the cloaked strangers where one of them raised their head to reveal glowing red eyes that sent fear down their spines, save the Handmaid's. He stomped his foot on the ground, the concrete splitting as blood bubbled out and crept towards the Aunts and defenseless soldiers like snakes as they backed away before they started running.

**All through the land Gilead...**

One of the Aunts tripped as the blood slithered towards the fresh wound from the fall and sucked all the blood out, making her suffer a gruesome death as they were turned into lifeless skeletal corpse.

**I send a pestilence and plague**  
**Into your house, into your bed**  
**Into your streams, into your streets**  
**Into your drink, into your bread**  
**Upon your cattle, on your sheep**  
**Upon your oxen in your field**  
**Into your dreams, into your sleep**  
**Until you break, until you yield**

All over the city, a grey cloud descended over the houses and streets, the Commanders and Wives paid no attention to it, thinking it was only fog until it fell over them, the women in blue screaming as they and their husbands wildly batted at the swarm of flies and insects that engulfed them. Many of them escaped into the refuge of their home, but that didn't stop the swarm from following them through every crack and crevice to attack them.

**I send the swarm, I send the horde**  
**Thus saith the Lord**

Throughout the swarm, the Handmaids were, for once, grateful to the wings on their heads and the veils they kept on them for this special occasion, smiling as they calmly waited out the swarm on the streets.

**Once I called you brother**  
**Once I thought the chance**  
**to make you laugh**  
**Was all I ever wanted...**

Standing on top of one of the buildings was a man wearing a grey trench coat, his features solemn and angry as he overlooked the chaos that has descended over Gilead...his foolish half-brother's fanatical regime he was responsible for creating. He never agreed with his brother's vision, not this barbaric solution that dehumanizes their female counterpart.

**I send the thunder from the sky**  
**I send the fire raining down**

The clouds from high above Gilead thundered before balls of fire fell from the heavens, destroying houses and landscapes, sending everyone, minus the Handmaids that were being protected by the cloaked men, into a panic. Screams and thunder sang out across Gilead as he watched smoke billow into the sky as the flames engulfed their homes.

**And even now I wish that God**  
**had chose another**  
**Serving as your foe on his behalf**  
**Is the last thing that I wanted...**

He tried to persuade his brother on all the Commanders to return Gilead back to America, but they heard none of it, even threatened to kill him if he continued spouting what they considered nonsense. They would have made good on their threat if not for the 'unique' friends he made from his worldwide exploration.

**I send a hail of burning ice**  
**On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town**  
**This was my home**  
**All this pain and devastation**  
**How it tortures me inside**  
**All the innocent who suffer**  
**From your stubbornness and pride...**

He shook his head, wishing it never came to this, not since he returned from his travels, only to be welcomed by the nationwide atrocities and subjugation of the many sisters and daughters this country once protected. He has seen many places that have some form of injustice, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. It broke his heart to see his country, 'The Land of the Free' being destroyed by the way they twisted Christianity to 'solve' their fertility problem. If they won't listen, then they must see and suffer for their crimes against God when they destroyed all that was good and symbolizes compassion, mercy, forgiveness and love. They'll receive none of that from him and his friends who were religious too, but never took it to extremes like Gilead. Thankfully, their evolution came in handy in the face of everything that has happened, and now, they were bringing forth their own plagues the way God had done for Moses.

**I send the locusts on a wind**  
**Such as the world has never seen**  
**On ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk**  
**Until there's nothing left of green**  
**I send my scourge, I send my sword**  
**Thus saith the Lord!**

In the Colonies, the slaves labored in the painful, violent and toxic environment with the occasional prod from the electroshock by the Aunts who wore gas masks to protect them from the toxicity while they treated the people like cattle. On top of the hill, many caught sight of a figure in black, their cloak swaying in the wind and the hood covering their face, making the stranger look like the Grim Reaper who has come to take them.

The stranger smirked beneath his hood as his locusts crawled around his face and body from underneath the cloak as the soldiers approached on horseback, their gas masks making them completely soulless as they raised their guns, ordering him to remove his hood. He grinned savagely at them as a couple of locusts escaped his cloak, taking the soldiers by surprise as the reached for their guns. He raised his hands up and through back his hood, a swarm of locusts flying out of him, obscuring his face and starting the horses and knocking their riders off their backs as the insects surrounded them.

The slaves dropped what they were doing when they saw the cloud, the loud fluttering of approaching wings made them duck down with their hands covering their ears and their faces buried into their knees to wait out the swarm.

The Aunts and slavers waved their electro shockers at the locusts in a panic as their vision through the masks became obscured by them, sending them into hysteria and insanity.

**You who I called brother**  
**Why must you call down another blow?**  
**I send my scourge, I send my sword**

**Let my people go**  
**Thus saith the Lord**  
**Thus saith the Lord**

Whenever he thinks about his brother, "Big Fred" he used to call him, all he can see is a stranger that took his brother's place to make up their own God. How far Fred has fallen to the point where even he cannot reach him broke his heart, even more so that he had to do _this_ to him, probably killing him in the process. He knew what needed to be done to this regime, what the world needed to see in order to save the daughters of the nation.

**You who I called brother**  
**How could you have come to hate me so?**  
**Is this what you wanted?**  
**I send the swarm, I send the horde...**  
**Then let my heart be hardened**  
**And never mind how high the cost may grow**  
**This will still be so:**  
**I will never let your people go...**

In the White House where the remaining Commanders and Wives took refuge, Fred Waterford glared at the destruction his younger brother warned him about how God is pissed at him and Gilead. He was seething at the thought of his brother, how smug he must look now that this was happening and all the Handmaids who have taken advantage of this chaos to escape. But he would have none of that, he would keep his power and all the fertile women to rebuild this nation even if it killed him.

**Thus saith the Lord:**  
**Thus saith the Lord:**  
**I will not...**  
**Let your (my) people go!**

The younger brother watched in satisfaction as the cross monument crumbled from the earthquake, the storm above never seizing as his friends got every Handmaid and slave from the Colonies they could find out of Gilead. But even with these efforts, it will not stop Fred from finding and enslaving more fertile women to become a Handmaid. This was a major blow that will set Gilead back and show the world it is just as horrible as God saw it and judged through his children. But no matter how much Gilead denies it, this is where it ends for them.

* * *

_**Didn't know how else to end this. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed the song.**_


End file.
